


Pythagoras Theorem

by ArynjaT



Category: Backstreet Boys, Popslash
Genre: 69, Love, M/M, Mathematics Lesson gone wrong, Passion, Romance, Sexual, Tutoring, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArynjaT/pseuds/ArynjaT
Summary: Nicks teacher has fallen Ill. Brian agreed to be his substitute teacher in Math.Nick however has anything else but math on his mind.
Relationships: Brian Littrell/Nick Carter, Frick & Frack, Nick Carter/Brian Littrell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Pythagoras Theorem

Math. There was no subject Nick despised more than math. Numbers, variables, formulas it all was like a book with seven seals for the youngest Backstreet Boy. Supposedly it was the most logical thing on the planet, but if that was the case then Nicks brain didn't work on that logic. And that subject was frustrating too. It was not as if Nick had not tried to understand it, but no matter how much he tried, it just wouldn't make sense to him. So he hated math with all of his heart. He mourned every second he lost trying to find answers for mathematical questions. Answers that never came.

And yet today was different. Today he had been excited to get to his math lessons, since today he would have a different teacher. While Nick did not necessarily hate the teacher that came along with them on tour, he simply couldn't compare to his substitute. In Nicks mind nobody could compare to Brian. He was his one and only, the light shining just for him, his star and his warmth. Nick loved him with all of his heart and Brian reciprocated those feelings. 

They had been in an exciting relationship for quite some time now. It was hard to really find a date when it started, since it all had developed so gradually. First they had shared their bed, because Nick had a problem with nightmares and Brian tried to calm him down. Then one day they had suddenly found themselves kissing one another. Just like that, it had happened as the pull they had on each other had gotten to strong. By now, they had done all kind of things lovers did. The kissing, the touching, the caressing, even the moaning. They were quite active in that regard. 

Nick loved it too. Being with Brian filled his heart with so much joy, that it was bumping all the way up to his throat. He was so good in making love. When he was with him Nick felt as if he just could allow himself to fall. Brian would catch him, hold him and lead him along on the path of passion. 

Thinking about the things his older band-mate did to him in their bed, made Nicks head go all dizzy. Every breath that hit his skin created goosebumps. Every touch and every kiss left behind his lovers name. Writing the language of lust onto him, Brian made Nick his own. He was possessive, didn't like to share. He was jealous and yet it seemed at times as if the girls screaming Nicks name only delighted his lover more. They all were longing for him, but only Brian was allowed to truly have him. Only Brian had captured his heart, his mind, his whole being.

Was he even aware how much he meant to Nick? Sometimes he wondered that. He loved him so much, that he didn't even know how he could show that feeling. The best way of showing love that Nick knew was physical. He had always been the physical type, but with Brian it had become more extreme. Now there was more than the wish to show his lover how he felt. Now there was also this longing to be touched by him.

Nick was really quite needy at times. Today it was no different.

Even though Brian was supposed to be his substitute teacher in math today, Nick had anything else but Algebra on his mind. Today math would be his favorite subject, because today it wouldn't be about numbers. 

And Brian wasn't to blame. He really was trying his best to be a good teacher, to help him understand things that went way above his head. Nick however had something else on his mind. 

In all the time he had been with Brian, he had learned quite a bit about him. He knew what he needed to do to capture his interest. He knew what buttons to push. And so, while sitting on a bench somewhere in the back of the trailer, he inched a little bit closer to his lover.

"Can you explain 'a' and 'b' to me again, Bri?", Nick asked with a sly smile on his lips. 

By now he was so close to Brian that his chest was brushing up against his arms. Just lightly. He bit his lower lip when he felt that warmth and Brians arm rubbed against him as he was writing. He noticed his lover was trying to pretend he was still concentrating, but Nick knew he couldn't. 

"So can you explain it to me?", he asked in a low voice, making sure his breath tingled up against Brians earlobe.

"Uhm... you know... 'a' is a real... big number...", his older band-mate responded with slow and forced words.

As Brian looked at him when he started to explain Nick could notice the predicament he was in. He could see it in his eyes, that longing and yet he was still trying to stay focused. Brian didn't do a particularly good job of it and as Nick noticed he was looking at his lips, he leaned even closer until their heads were mere inches apart.

"How _big_ is it Brian?", he asked with a grin, perfectly aware of the innuendo. 

The goal here was to get Brian aroused. To make him go so mad with love, that he would forget all about math. If all went well, lust would soon control the older mans actions. He had him halfway there. As if to give him another push Nick licked across his own lips lightly.

Brian gasped, it was obvious how difficult Nick was making things for him. Right now though he was still fighting his longing. Thus he pulled slightly away from him. 

"Nick, please concentrate. So if you want to find out what 'a' is you need to use Pythagoras' theorem. Understood?", it was amusing how Brian was still trying to get him to learn something. It made Nick grin.

Despite Brians best attempts, Nick wouldn't put his mind back to math. Not when he knew exactly how he could wake the beast. He grinned for a moment, then gently brushed his right hand along the side of Brians leg.

"Bri, It's so _hard_ for me.", he spoke in the same seducing voice as before, leaving his mouth lightly open. 

Brian jerked his head around to stare at Nick. Of course he knew he wasn't talking about Pythagoras. He had not even lied. His plan had worked perfectly, Nick had noticed that with a quick glance at Brians groin area. It was indeed hard. Hard and pressing against the inside of Bris jeans. 

Nick bit his lower lip when he noticed that. He wanted his lover so badly now and he knew Brian wanted the same. The smaller man was breathing heavily and his eyes were sparkling. He had stopped talking about math too and was now watching him as if he was some kind of game. He was waiting for Nicks next move. 

Luckily they were alone in this trailer, else it would have never worked out this way. Like this though Nick didn't feel any inhibitions to move on with his plan. Careful to show Brian his intention Nick allowed his pencil to fall to the ground under the table. 

"Whoops.... I just lost my pen.", he said with a grin and already started to move off the bench.

As he moved Brian eyes followed him. He was still silent, but Nick could feel the fire burning in his lover. His whole body was shaking slightly with lust. Only as the younger man crawled between his legs did he tense up. 

"Mh... I think I can't find it Bri.", Nick spoke wetting his lips with his tongue. He knew what he was doing.

Now that he was between Brians legs he could see his lovers problem better. He didn't feel sorry for it though, it was just what he had wanted to achieve.

And so he moved on to the last part of his plan. Gently he put the palms of his hands against the inside of Brians thighs. Using them as a support to pull himself into a kneeling position. From there he looked up to Brian, smiling gently.

-

He was driving him wild. That little bundle of chaos that was supposed to be his student today had only one thing on his mind. Brian had noticed it as soon as the lesson had started. All that innuendo, all that body-to-body contact. Brian knew what Nick was trying to do.

How presumptuous. Who did he think he was? Did he think he could just play him like that? And yet it felt kind of charming. To be wanted that much. To have someone so desperate for his loving. 

Nick had been like that a lot lately. So needy and longing. It was not easy to admit it, but his younger band-mate had learned how to use his charms to entice him. He was so damn good at it.

The way he was looking up into his eyes right now, while his breath hit the tent Brian was harboring in his pants, he couldn't resist it. No, he needed to act now.

So in a move that surprised his young lover Brian dropped the pen he was holding and moved from his seat. In a fluid motion he slid down the bench under the table, pressing one hand against Nicks chest to push him to the ground. He wanted to pin him under his weight. He was grinning now. If Nick wanted love so desperately he should have it, but following Brians terms. 

As Nicks body hit the ground and Brian was laying on top of him their faces were mere inches apart. For a moment Brian just studied him, humming softly. Then he slowly moved his head until his lips were right next to Nicks left ear.

"You're a _bad_ student. You know that?", he whispered with a smirk before biting his lovers earlobe gently with a growl. He could play with words as well.

It amused him to notice the response those few simple word created in his Frack. He was getting hard right up against Brians thigh. It made him smirk. He enjoyed that control he had about the younger man. He was like dough in his hands. 

As he whimpered full of lust Brian breathed out more words: "I think you need to learn a little bit of respect for your teacher."

His eyes were sparkling as he gave that statement. Nick gasped and blushed. It was so cute to see his cheeks go red. This was exactly what he wanted, just what he enjoyed and Brian knew that.

With a quick motion he took a hold of both of Nicks wrists one in each hand. He moved them and put them up above Nicks head. Then with a triumphant expression on his face, he leaned in again to leave a trail of kisses along his young lovers jawbone.

Now that the time to speak had passed, he could concentrate fully on pleasuring the younger man. The ever-present smirk never leaving his lips, not even as his lips met Nicks. When Nick opened his mouth to welcome him Brian didn't hesitate to kiss him with some force. Entering with his tongue, feeling his way, exploring then enjoying the passion of their love. It was beautiful, everything, that he had wanted.

Nick closed his eyes when it happened. Brian didn't mind because he could read in his lovers expression how lost he already was in his lust. It brought him great joy to see Nick in such pleasure and all of that just because of him. 

Carried by that wave of passion Brian pushed his body firmer against Nicks, letting him feel how hard he had made him. He gave a low growl in the process, and hesitantly pulled himself away from Nicks lips to lead the trail of kisses further down. 

-

Nick didn't know where his head was. There he was laying below his lover. Helpless, unable to move, fully controlled by passion. It felt so exciting to know that he was at the mercy of Brian. He loved it. This moment, it felt so right and he never wanted it to end and it got even better. 

Brians kisses felt like tiny explosions of love running all across his skin. He was leaving them in a trail along his neck downwards until he reached the edge of his shirt. Then Brian stopped, huffing.

"It's in the way!", Brian said in a frustrated manner and let go of Nicks wrists, sitting up. He needed his hands elsewhere.

He used them to grab the hem of Nicks t-shirt. The way Brian looked down at him when he pulled it off was so sexy. Nick could see all the desire and fire burning in those blue eyes. Brian wanted him so badly. And yet, before he did anything else he hesitated. Nick could see there was an idea popping up in his lovers head. A naughty one as he assumed by his expression.

"So you don't like Pythagoras, huh?", he asked a rhetorical question, not even allowing Nick to answer before he spoke on, "Let me teach you about the number 69 then.", he said and Nick blushed knowing what he meant. 

It didn't take long for the older man to put his plan in action. With a few trained movements of his hand he removed both Nicks pants and his own clothes as well. He left them both stark naked under the table. The way it should be in this dance. Skin on skin felt so exciting, so warm, a little bit clammy and yet so enticing, but Brian wasted no time to move on. 

Nick watched as his lover turned around pushing himself up lightly as he positioned himself in a way that allowed him to lick the younger mans throbbing cock. At the same time Brians own hard manhood was close to Nicks mouth. Nick had to bend his body a little to reach it. 

"Suck me Nick!", Brian demanded, before he put his own lips on the tip of Nicks member.

"Gnnnh...", Nick whimpered in pleasure as he felt those warm lips on his dick. It felt so good.

Still he didn't want to disappoint Brian either, so he followed his example bringing his mouth to his Fricks cock. Different than him he didn't start by placing his lips, he used his tongue instead. With a soft hum he licked the shaft of Brians member from the bottom close to his balls up to the very top. Only when he reached that did he put his lips around it. 

It made him feel all dizzy when his action caused Brian to moan against his skin. Brian was still sucking him too taking in more by the second until he couldn't take any more. Until Nicks penis hit the back of Brians throat. It caused the smaller man to gag, but Nick knew that had been his intention. Cause Brians throat suddenly constricting around him only caused more pleasure. In pure instinct Nick pushed his hips up lightly, just as Brian started to move his head up again.

And so they were pleasuring each other. Nick following Brians guidance and bringing his head up and down as well. They were sucking each other, tasting each others flesh. Enjoying to taste and be tasted at the same time. They lost themselves in that rhythm for a while as it was driving them more and more up to new heights. It was so wild and passionate that none of them could think straight anymore.

And as they were about to climax he felt Brian grabbing his legs. When the smaller man sank his fingernails into his skin Nick couldn't take it anymore. He came and moaned so deeply, the sound vibrating against Brians cock, bringing him there as well.

And as they came in unison they filled each other up with their cum. Nick was eager to gulp it all down, Brian not so much, but he still did the same. Then the older man pulled himself away from Nick collapsing right beside him, breathing heavily.

For a while they just kept laying like that, trying to find their anchor to reality again. They were pleasured but also exhausted by the lust.

"That was... the best... math lesson ever.", Nick finally said still breathing heavily. He pushed himself up lightly, so he could turn around and lay down again to face his lover and meet his eyes. 

He was so damn beautiful. He always had been, but like this so washed ashore by pleasure, he was even prettier. Nick smiled as he saw him like that with love shimmering in his eyes. Brian cared for him so much. Knowing that made Nicks heart beat faster.

Brian did not respond at first, but he gently pulled the younger man closer to him. He was sinking his fingers into Nicks golden strands as he moved his lovers head up against his chest. Nick could hear his heart beating now. It was quick and passionate.

"I hope you learned something.", Brian whispered with a smirk not letting go of his hold.

Nick chuckled: "I learned that the possibility of you and me being alone without making love is close to 0%"

Brian shook his head in an amused fashion: "Well at least your knowledge of probability theory is outstanding!"


End file.
